Así se Siente
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: -¿Cuando termina todo, así se siente?, que te falta la respiración, que los latidos de tu corazón ya no suenan  igual, que no abres la boca por miedo a que el alma se vuelva traicionera y se escape en busca de él? - GaaIno/Drabble


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, punto.**

**.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**

…**Así se Siente…**

A cada paso que daba, las fuerzas se le escapaban, la mirada se le desenfocaba y en su estomago parecía haber una revolución.

Caminaba por la calle, aferrada a la muralla que parecía que se desmoronaba. Parecía perdida, aunque conocía cada rincón de aquella ciudad. Estaría cerca de las puertas?, acaso estaría caminando hacia el lado contrario? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba. Un mareo la obligo a detenerse y dejarse caer.

Lagrimas?, esas se aferraban a su corazón, no quería dejarlas escapar, no debía dejarlas escapar. Levantó la mirada al cielo, tratando de disipar el sentimiento, o quizá buscando respuesta a la falta de él. La situación grave era que mientras su cuerpo lo asimilaba, su mente no lograba hacerla reaccionar.

En su mente había guerra desde que él había pronunciado tales palabras, una parte de su mente repetía las palabras, tratándolas de asimilar, otra las bloqueaba de manera inconsciente.

"_Temo que esto se termino Ino, y no es que te haya dejado de amar, simplemente mis deberes están antes que mi felicidad" _

Un sollozo se apodero de su cuerpo con tan solo escuchar su mente repitiendo aquella frase, tan palpable, tan audible y tan dolorosa. Su voz se sentía tan cerca aún, tan distante a la vez.

En la misma posición en la que estaba, ocasionando que sus piernas se le adormecieran pero no importándole, se quito la pequeña bolsa que traía en la espalda y rebusco en ellas, encontrando un pequeño bulto que sacó con sumo cuidado.

Su aroma? Inconfundible e irremplazable, se acerco al pequeño bulto y lo abrió con cuidado, dejando ver un pequeño muñequito con la forma de él. Se lo había obsequiado él cuando fue a una misión y como agradecimiento haciéndole una pequeña figurita de tela con su silueta, no sin antes impregnarlo con su fragancia de uso diario. Acerco el pequeño muñeco a su pecho y se quedo un momento así.

Los recuerdos en ese momento se unían a la guerra mental que no parecía darle tregua. No lo pudo soportar, las lagrimas que habían estado encarceladas, salieron desbocadas desde las puertas zafiro que se habían abierto. Por fin lo asimilaba.

Una sombra se postro ante ella, o eso creía , ya que la poca luz que había se había ido. Levantándose con sumo cuidado de la incómoda posición, sin poder ver porque las lágrimas se lo impedían, su mente la traicionó, creyó ver ante ella una cabellera pelirroja, por más que parpadeaba el mar de lagrimas no parecía detenerse, aferró su mano al pequeño muñeco que tenía cerca del pecho, y con la otra tomó la mano de quien se la ofrecía. Bajo la mirada ya que sentía vergüenza que un desconocido la mirara en ese estado, sin embargo su calor era muy familiar.

Mientras caminaba de la mano como autómata dejándose guiar por aquella mano, no dejaba sentir que a cada paso el corazón se le rompía un poco más, que el tiempo le parecía no transcurrir, más bien parecía retroceder al momento tan desagradable. El viento parecía cortarle la respiración que ella no creía necesitar. Se detuvieron, intento alzar la mirada pero el destello de luz y sus lágrimas la cegaron, bajando la mirada otra vez.

No supo cómo, pero en unos instantes se encontró en una habitación que tenia luces tenues, no dejando ver a su "amigo", a la vez no ayudándole el torrente de lagrimas que no parecía parar. Se recostó en la cama, haciéndose ovillo a la vez que abrazaba el pequeño muñeco, sintiendo que si se apartaba, lo podría perder.

No se dio cuenta, y la verdad no le importaba, pero su acompañante jamás dejo la habitación. Mientras se iba quedando dormida, su corazón, hablando por ella susurró:

-¿Cuando termina todo, así se siente?, que te falta la respiración, que los latidos de tu corazón ya no suenan igual, que no abres la boca por miedo a que el alma se vuelva traicionera y se escape en busca de él?...Gaara-

Finalmente se durmió.

-Así se siente y aún peor- dijo Gaara antes de salir por la ventana del cuarto.

**.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, pues espero que les guste, algo medio triste, pero así es como se siente, no? **

**Muchas Gracias por leer! (: **


End file.
